


Every You and Every Me

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another vignette concerning the kiss - this one inspired by a song. Krycek's POV.





	Every You and Every Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Every You and Every Me by Czeri

Thursday, April 15, 1999 12:01 PM

Hi!  
It's my first story. I hope you'll like it.  
Czeri  
   
AUTHOR: Czeri  
TITLE: Every You and Every Me  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is new or mine. It was on TV. But I read between the lines for you !  
PAIRING: M/K  
SPOILERS: The Red and the Black  
SUMMARY: Another vignette concerning the kiss - this one inspired by a song. Krycek's POV.  
FEEDBACK: Ay, mad for it! Mail me at: 

* * *

"Pucker up for heaven's sake  
There's never been so much at stake  
I serve my head up on a plate  
It's only comfort calling late  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you "   
"Every You and Every Me" by Placebo

I'm pretty desperate and I guess he can see that. Maybe that's why he's doing it - pretending to be Scully the Nonbeliever. But no, cross that. Something's seriously wrong with him. I look at him closer and a sudden realization hits me : there's no more fire in his eyes. So he finally let them break him. How could he?! Doesn't he know how important his faith is?! Well obviously he doesn't. And I hoped that we could be allies at least in this. Stupid me. That's actually pretty ironic if you think about it : the fate of the Earth is in the hands of a man who was the first one to even suspect any danger, and now he doesn't believe it. Or maybe...God, I never thought it could hurt that much...Maybe he doesn't believe it because it's me who's telling him. Maybe the mankind is sentenced to extinction because I have lied to him once. Well, if that's the reason, if it is my fault, then I don't have anything to lose, do I. I can also use our previous experiences, you see, use them to give him back his fire. I lean forward and kiss him. On the cheek - I don't want him to freak out - but close enough to those luscious lips to make him wonder. I lean back, give him my gun and wish him good luck. Then I leave. And you know what? I've never felt so good before in my whole life. Wanna know why? Because I fucking did it, I saw his passion blazing in his eyes again as I bid him goodbye. And although I know it's pathetic, I really feel like I have redeemed all my sins with that one single kiss. 

Besides, I can still taste him on my lips...


End file.
